


Festering Wounds, Werewolf Scars, and Broken Hearts

by SassyHimeSama



Series: Harry's Weasley choices. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hurt Harry Potter, I'm Sorry, I'ma make you cry, M/M, Multi, or atleast try to, they try to comfort, waterworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyHimeSama/pseuds/SassyHimeSama
Summary: What happens when Harry Chooses Bill and Fleur
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley
Series: Harry's Weasley choices. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Festering Wounds, Werewolf Scars, and Broken Hearts

"Bill and Fleur," Harry said after a moment with a soft blush.

Bill smirked and looked at his brothers with a victory smile. "ARGH!" The rest of the Weasley men tackled Bill and they started wrestling. Harry tensed and was about to jump to help Bill.

"No, let him do this, Harry, " Fleur cooed as she guided him back down to sit and relax. "Are you sure? I won't be upset about this, " Fleur said softly.

"Y-Yeah, Bill's great...and you're kind, too," Harry said, his blush getting a little darker.

Fleur smiled softly and kissed him gently on his lips. "I'm glad you chose us, Harry. Once Bill gets done with his little battle for your heart, we will talk about our relationship, alright?" Harry nodded and looked up to see Molly coming back with the dessert.

"Alright, dessert! Boys! Stop your fighting!" Molly said as she crossed her arms.

They grumbled as they came back to the table and Bill sat down on the other side of Harry. "Hiya Harry," Bill said with a soft smile.

Harry blushed softly. "Hiya Bill." Bill beamed at Harry and kissed his forehead making Harry blush more.

"Ewww, come on! Bloody hell!" Ron complained as he put his face on the table.

"Dig in, everyone," Molly said as she sat down. 

It was mostly silent during dessert, the silence being broken by the sound of forks on plates and the moans of how good the food was. Once Dessert was done, the twins hurried off wanting to go work on some new prank items, Charlie and Percy offered to do the dishes, and Ron and Ginny went off to go to the Quidditch pitch so Ginny could practice some new plays she had come up with. Molly and Arthur had gone off to the living room to do their weekly Sunday afternoon things Essentially leaving Bill, Harry, and Fleur alone to talk.

"How are you wanting to do this?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well, we are already married, but the Wizarding World has a positive look upon triads," Bill said calmly.

"Triads?" Harry asked, confused.

"A three-person relationship, Harry. The relationship can be complex at times but it can also be simple. Hmm, let's start this off with " Fleur said calmly, "do you just want Bill or do you want me and Bill?"

"B-Both? Harry said, confused.

"We won't be upset if you don't want one of us, Harry," Bill said calmly.

"No, I...I want both, I'm just unsure," Harry admitted. "The last relationship I had was Ginny and we didn't really do much," Harry admitted, embarrassed.

"Hey, that's fine," Bill said as he cupped Harry's face. "It's alright to be unsure. Fleur and I are an established relationship already, we also have a child and another on the way, it's alright to be weary. We can move at your pace. Relationships are supposed to be built on love and trust. Fleur adores you and I've had a crush on you, and you must have something for us if you chose us. Do you trust us?" Bill asked curiously.

"Of course!" Harry said, looking up at Bill seriously.

"Then that is all we need from you, Harry, your feelings and your trust. Fleur has her bad days and so do I. We all have good and negative emotions. So, you want both of us, that's great, I want both of you, too. Fleur?" Bill asked, looking at his wife.

"I adore both of you. Of course, I want you both," Fleur said calmly.

"Alright, so that being decided, would you like to date first or jump right in?" Bill asked.

"I don't think I would be able to date with work... I mean unless you are both open on the weekends, " Harry admitted hesitantly.

"We can get our schedule moved around, Harry, weekends are fine," Fleur said calmly as she took one of his hands in hers.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden on you two," Harry managed out as he looked down nervously.

Fleur looked at Bill over Harry's head. She was worried about the young male and she could tell Bill was too. "Harry, please listen to me, " she said as she guided Harry's face to look at her. "We are serious about this, our feelings are completely real about you. This is no prank and we care about you deeply. If you want to do dates on the weekends, we can do that. My parents and Gabriella want more time with Victoire, anyway." Fleur said calmly.

"And Harry," Harry looked at Bill worried. "I have a request for you. You don't have to do it but I would like for you to." Harry looked at him nervously now. "See a mind healer?" Harry tensed up at this. The Weasley family had been trying to get Harry to do this for years. Hermione was the one to break first and then she convinced Ron. "Shh, I know you don't want to, but please listen to my reasoning?" Harry bit his lip but remained there. "I have to see a mind healer and so does Fleur. It helps with stressful situations sometimes. Fleur is still wary of the water and I don't like overly dark places or dogs. You don't have to, but it might help with your night terrors and maybe some of that pent-up aggression you have. I've managed to fish from the twins that your home life wasn't great either. I won't force you, but think about it seriously for me? A mind healer can help you deal with everything. They won't be able to tell anyone either," Bill finished off.

Harry looked at Bill for a moment and sighed. "I'll think about it." Bill smiled happily.

"That's all we can ask, Harry," Fleur said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"That's another thing we have to talk about, Harry. Limits. What are you comfortable with? What are you open to trying and what do you want to hold off on?" Bill asked calmly.

"I...uhh I'm not sure," Harry admitted.

"Let's give him an example, Bill," Fleur said calmly. "I'm open to any kinds of kisses, touches, displays of affection outside of the house, however, I demand that sex is to remain in the bedroom. No one needs to walk into the house while you are having sexy time on the living room couch," Fleur said in a stern tone making Bill blush.

"One time and she never lets me live it down," Bill complained, making Harry snort softly. "But I have limits, too. I like affection but out in public, I prefer it isn't displayed... ever since..well.. This," Bill motioned to his scar, "people look at me funny. I'm not a werewolf but I'm still affected So people tend to avoid me. I'd rather you two didn't get those looks as well," he admitted.

Harry thought for a moment. "Kisses are fine...I..." Harry felt his shoulders go up instinctively. "I'm not too sure about affection. I…" Harry bit his lip and lowered his head. "I didn't receive a lot of it when I was little. I was raised with a heavy hand." Quite literally. "So I don't like raised voices either. When we are at the Burrow, it's fine but during arguments, it's hard for me," Harry admitted. "I don't like showing a lot of skin," too many scars, "I don't like confrontation," too many arguments. Before Harry could continue, Fleur pulled him close and hugged him.

"Shhh," Fleur said as she started petting his head comfortingly. Harry's eyes focused and his vision was blurry. Reaching up to see if his glasses were gone, he was surprised that his glasses were there. That was when he felt something fall off his face. He was crying. When did he start crying again? "We have you, Harry," she muttered softly to him as she held him close.

"This is nice," Harry managed out as he wrapped his arms around Fleur, trying to keep it there.

"Harry...this is what people call touch starved. How do Mum's hugs feel?" Bill asked softly.

"Like a warm blanket," Harry whimpered.

"And Fleurs?" Bill prompted.

"A heater," Harry whimpered out as more tears fell.

"And mine?" Bill asked, knowing he had given Harry hugs in the past.

"A heating blanket," Harry muttered out.

"How about this, Harry, while we are courting, Fleur and I - either together or one of us - will come over and cuddle you at Hogwarts," Bill offered.

"Isn't Fleur getting too close to her due date?" Harry whimpered out.

"I am sure Flitwick won't mind us coming to stay. Those teacher rooms are big, after all," Bill said with a soft smile.

"D-do you think he will allow it?" Harry asked with a sniffle.

"I am sure, he's pretty level headed," Bill said calmly.

"W-What if I just want to get married… instead of courting?" Harry asked nervously.

"Then that is fine. We'll tell mum, if you are sure that is what you want. I am confident in my feelings for you. You don't seem like the kind of guy that would back down so I am willing to make that leap for you," Bill said calmly.

"It's the same for me, Harry," Fleur said with a soft smile. "We all have issues and while Bill and I are almost worked through ours, it makes room for us to help you through yours," Fleur said calmly.

"How will Victorie react to this?" Harry asked nervously.

"She's young but she will understand if we take the time to explain it to her," Bill said calmly.

"If we get married, would you two be opposed to moving in one of the Manors?" Harry asked nervously.

"Well no, that would give us more room to expand our family. Maybe we could hire some help?" Bill offered.

"I would be open to that," Harry said softly.

"Which would you like, Harry? Courting or Marriage?" Fleur asked curiously as she held him close. Harry made no move to leave her arms and she wasn't going to push him away.

"Marriage...if that's alright?" Harry admitted softly. "I...I'll go to a mind healer, too," Harry said just as softly.

Bill smiled softly and kissed Harry's forehead. "Alright, I'll tell Mum. Would you like to leave soon?" Bill asked curiously.

"Y-Yeah," Harry admitted softly.

"Alright you stick with Fleur, alright, I'll be right back," Bill said before he walked off.

**_ xXxX Five Years Later XxXx _ **

"Victoire! Iris! Come on, you don't want to keep Grandma waiting, do you?! Victoire, don't forget to help your mum with Lily!" Harry called out as he finished helping his son, James, with his bag. "Alright, James, what do we say to Uncles Fred and George when we see them?"

"Pwank time!" James said with a giggle.

Harry smiled before kissing his son's forehead. "Good boy, alright now we have to help baby Siri," Harry said as he picked up the overnight bag. Walking out of the bedroom, he smiled as he saw a tired Bill walk over with a crying baby Sirius. It wasn't his godfather, but the baby sure acted like him. "Is my child giving you a hard time Mr. Bill?" Harry lightly teased.

"Take OUR child, darling," Bill said with a look. Harry chuckled as he took Sirius into his arms. "Oh there is my big drama king," Harry praised as he rubbed the baby's back.

"He's so related to your godfather," Bill said with a grumble, making Harry smile softly. Harry had figured out that males could get pregnant with a potion. So naturally, he had taken it and had Bill get him pregnant. Sirius was his and Bill's biological child, whilst Lily was his and Fleurs. When they had officially gotten together, Fleur had been pregnant with twins, resulting in Iris and James.

"I have him, could you get this one and his things downstairs? I have to get him ready for his date with Auntie Luna and Auntie Ginny," Harry cooed at Sirius making the baby giggle happily. "Let them play parents for a while," Harry complained softly.

Bill smiled softly and kissed Harry. "I love you," he said, making Harry blush deeply, still not used to those words even after three years of both of them telling him.

"Love you too," he said shyly.

Bill gave out what almost sounded like a feral growl. "After your session, you're mine tonight, Mr. Potter."

"Naughty Papa, no growling at Daddy!" James said, pointing at Bill.

"Oi! I thought you ran off, you little twerp!" Bill playfully said before picking up his son and putting him over his shoulder and running down the halls, making James let out a fit of laughter.

Harry smiled at the sight as he held Sirius close. "I love him, Sirius. I know you aren't my godfather, and it still hurts to say your name at times, but I'm happy to have some memory of you here, even if it's just a name," Harry said with a weak, almost broken tone. He walked with Sirius in his arms down the hallway to go pack his baby's bag, knowing that Bill would be busy distracting James like always. Harry walked into Sirius's room to see Bill managed to make some progress on Sirius's overnight bag. Harry sat on a chair and started to finish Sirius' overnight bag. 

The reason the kids were going off to spend time with relatives was for two reasons. One, they wanted to see the kids, and Two, Harry had a mind healer appointment. He had started right after they got together but Harry had his whole life full of trama. When the mind healer had first seen him, the male was so surprised that he had called in a healer to check Harry over physically. Harry had endured it because he knew he needed to get better for Fleur and Bill.

After that was months of potions, medical sessions of removed bones, organ repair, and healing comas. Harry had even managed to get his eyes fixed. Sirius made some fussing noises but Harry soothed him instantly. "Needy baby, " Harry muttered happily before focusing on his task at hand. It had taken over 50 sessions to just work through the trama that was Voldemort. Then the Healer figured out about the Dursleys. At first, he didn't want to even open up about that part of his life but he had finally cracked 3 sessions later. The mind healer wasn't ready for Harry's tidal wave of emotions, though. Just them alone had taken over 4 years of sessions. When he was pregnant with Sirius, they had touched upon his godfather. Sadly enough, they were still working on that. Harry still felt guilty for Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Andy and Teddy's death. Yes, Teddy had ended up passing away two years ago. Nothing the healers could do would help and Harry let Teddy pass on quietly. But the mind healer had made great headway through a lot of Harry's issues. Harry still had work to do, but he was more grounded than he was before.

"Daddy!" Harry looked up to see Victoire.

"Yes, my little sunflower?" Harry said with a weak smile.

"Daddy, are you okay?" she asked, worried as she hurried over.

"I'm just sad, Sunflower," Harry admitted feeling the emotions welling up inside of him. Curses. Why did the name Sirius affect him so much? Just thinking the name even hurt.

"Is this about Grandpap Siri and Remmy?" Victorie asked innocently.

"Yeah, yeah, I still miss them. Vicky, c-could you go get Papa?" Harry whimpered out as he held baby Sirius close. He was so close to a breakdown. He had to protect Sirius from falling.

Victoire's eyes widened and she rushed out of the room "PAPA!"

Harry hated this about himself. He hated how he broke down so easily when his therapy sessions happened. He heard footsteps rushing into the room. "Harry, Harry, I'm here." Harry felt Sirius be lifted out of his arms and he whimpered as he curled up with a broken sob. "Shhh I know," Bill's soothing voice said as he was pulled closer.

"It should have been me," Harry sobbed as he clung to Bill, "Sirius should be here," Harry cried out softly.

"Papa?" Victorie called out softly.

"Is Daddy okay?" James asked just as softly.

"Daddy's having a hard time, babies. Remember how I told you about your Grandpa Sirius?" Bill asked them. Seeing them nod Bill spoke again. "He rushed in to help your Daddy and to protect him. He was pushed into the Veil." Victorie gasped and James whimpered. "Daddy blames himself for losing your Grandpa Sirius, even if it isn't his fault." Harry made a protesting noise but was shushed by Bill. "This is just one of the many things that happened to your Daddy, alright. We take your Daddy to go talk about these things with a healer to help him through all of this," Bill explained. It wasn't the first time this was explained and it won't be the last. Harry had these sessions almost every weekend. Harry had a breakdown nearly every weekend. It was tiring but Bill knew that Harry had a lot of things to work out. He was honestly happy that Harry was working through this instead of just pushing it down. "This is why you go visit your uncles and aunties every weekend, so Daddy can have a break when this happens. Me and Mummy need to focus on Daddy to make him happy and cheerful again," Bill explained.

James, unlike his namesake, was more sensitive to emotions. Walking over, he hugged Harry. "Daddy, can we cuddle when I get home from Uncle Fred's and George's?"

"I'd like that, James " Harry whimpered out.

"Me too!" Victorie and Iris called out, making Harry give out a watery laugh.

"Let's get you all there first alright?" Harry said weakly. He looked up at Bill. "I'm sorry I broke down like that," Harry said quietly.

"Shush, none of that now," Bill said as he kissed Harry's forehead. "These sessions are emotional for you. You buried it while it was raw and it hurts to think about it. You were brave to offer the names that you did for the children," Bill praised softly. "Today is about you, Harry. After the children are gone and the session is over with, let me and Fleur take care of you like always. You did it for us after our sessions, and even if they are over, you still spoil us. So let us take care of you," Bill said softly as he held Harry close. He looked up at Fleur who had managed to calm down Sirius.

"Harry, I'll get the children off, alright?" she offered. She knew Harry liked seeing the kids off but this breakdown was worse than the others. Despite Bill calming Harry down, the younger male was still crying and still clinging to Bill.

"I'm sorry. Please, no," Harry whimpered, wanting to see his children off.

"Shhhh, we can see them all off, it's fine. Fleur just wanted to give you a moment more, darling," Bill said, trying to soothe Harry. He looked at Fleur and shook his head no.

Fleur sighed softly. Harry wasn't being difficult, she knew this. She had worked through her fears and had these same reactions. Actually, she was ten times worse than Harry. There were times she didn't even want to leave the bed. "How do you want to do this, Harry?" she asked softly.

Harry whimpered and hid his face. He didn't know. His head hurt, he was short of breath from crying and he just wanted to cuddle. "Want us to floo call them to come get the children?" Bill offered.

"Please," Harry whimpered out.

"Want to sit and cuddle with them until they leave?" Bill offered again.

"Please," Harry whimpered out more.

"Alright." Bill finished packing Sirius's bag and gave it to Victoire. " James, go get Daddy's favorite throw blanket from the main living room and meet us in the floo room. Victoire, can you take this to the floo room?"

"Got it, Papa!" Both children said before rushing off.

"Do you have them, Fleur?" Bill asked softly.

"I'll meet you down in the floo room," she said kindly before leaving.

Once Bill and Harry were alone, Bill picked up Harry into his arms and Harry clung to him. Bill carried him down to the floo room to see everyone ready. He sat Harry down onto the couch. "Blanket." He took the throw blanket from James and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. "Babies." He took Sirius and Lily and gave them to Harry before fully wrapping the three in the throw blanket. "Twins." Bill pointed to Harry's sides. Iris cuddled Harry's left side while James cuddled Harry's right. "And Victoire," he said as he motioned for her to join the cuddle pile. Victoire walked over and knelt down before making cooing noises at the babies to help her daddy distract them. While they cuddled, Bill walked over to the floo and floo called who he knew should be first.

"Weasley-Lovegood residence. Hello, Bill. Harry have another breakdown?" Luna asked calmly.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad this time. Anything in that pretty head of yours that could help?" he asked softly.

"Hmm, you picking up the babies later than the twins would be a good start. Let Harry have some time alone with each of his children, he's overwhelmed at the moment. Until he's through with everything relating to Sirius, he's going to be like this. I'll expect you to pick them up before dinner tomorrow," she said calmly. "I'll send Ginny though the Potter-Ravenclaw Floo," Luna said as she got up and went to go find Ginny. Bill nodded before disconnecting. He was glad that they had four floos here. Funnily enough, the floos were given founder code names. He was making the calls through the Hufflepuff one. He sighed before floo calling who needed to come next.

"Weasley Wizarding wea- Bill! Everything alright?!" Fred asked worriedly.

"Can you and George still take the twins?" Bill asked tiredly.

"Of course, what's wrong, though?" Fred practically demanded.

"Harry had a breakdown today. It was...It was bad this time. It was like he just saw Sirius's death all over again," Bill said softly.

"Bill, he let that wound fester. It's going to destroy him every time. I honestly think he shouldn't have named his child Sirius. I know he was trying to keep the Black traditions going...but he is destroying himself," Fred cautioned.

"I know, Fred, I know. But he needs to get through this. When can you get the twins?" Bill asked softly.

"We can close up in fifteen minutes," George called from the side.

"Can you wait that long or do they need to come now?" Fred asked worriedly.

"The twins can be here for 15 minutes," Bill said with a sigh.

"Hey Bill," Fred said after a moment.

"Fred?" Bill questioned.

"You said it destroyed him?" Fred asked.

"Yeah basically," Bill said softly.

"It will probably be counterproductive... But," Fred sighed softly, "when you have the time...see if you could find any portraits of his loved ones. Remus, Sirius, James, and Lily... It might help some," Fred said nervously.

"Thanks, Fred, I'll see what I can find. See you in fifteen, Gryffindor floo alright?" Bill said looking at the male.

"Yeah, yeah~ Gryffindor." Bill ended the connection and he sighed before flooing the last place.

"Oh, Bill! What's the matter, dear? Is Victoire still coming?" Molly called out as she hurried over to the floo.

"Hey Mum, yeah Victoire is still coming, I was actually wondering if you could come over in like 20 minutes to come get her," Bill asked nervously.

"Of course I could! But why not just bring her over?" she asked, confused.

"Harry had a really bad breakdown. These Mind healer sessions are getting through but..." ge sighed, "they've gotten to Sirius," Bill said softly.

"Oh, the poor dear, I'll bring some dinners over for you, Harry, and Fleur. You just focus on Harry, alright deary?" Molly said determinedly.

"Thanks, Mum. What..." Bill sighed, "what can I do...to help him?" Bill asked softly. "I hate seeing him like this."

"There isn't much you can do, deary. Be there when he needs someone and just listen, reassure the good, and combat the bad," Molly said with a weak smile.

"Alright, Mum, I'll see you in a bit. Hufflepuff Floo, alright?" Bill ended the call before getting up and sighing. "They are on their way." Bill looked over at Harry, who was clinging to Lily and Sirius like life support. Before he could say anything, Ravenclaw floo flared to life with Ginny stepping through.

"Where are the tots?" Ginny said happily.

Harry smiled weakly. "Right here, Gin." 

Ginny came over and took Lily from Harry's arm. She hugged him softly. "You can get through this, Harry," she said kindly before putting Lily in one of her chest wraps. The twins had come up with this product. It was a device to hold the child close but also protect them from the floo network. "Alright, come here, you little bugger," Ginny said as she picked up baby Sirius. "Just come get them any time tomorrow," she said, looking at Bill.

Bill nodded, letting Ginny leave. Once the babies were gone, the twins quickly wiggled their way into the blanket and cuddled into Harry. "We'll be back tomorrow, Daddy," Iris said with a pout.

"So get all the cuddles you can from Papa and Mummy," James said seriously.

"Because when we get home, it's our turn to cuddle you!" Iris said just as seriously.

Harry smiled weakly. "Promise?" he asked playfully.

"Promise!" they both declared.

The Gryffindor floo flared to life to show Fred coming though followed by George. "Twins!" Fred and George called out, surprised. They did this every time that they came to pick up the twins.

"PWANK TIME!" James screamed out before tackling himself into Fred's leg, making the older male laugh.

"Up!" Iris called out as she hurried over to George.

"Just a minute, kiddo," George said with a soft smile. He walked over to Harry and wrapped him in a hug. "You can do this, Harry. If you need, me and Freddy can take the twins for a week, just give us the word," George said, rubbing Harry's back.

"Thanks, George," Harry whispered out as he hugged the male back with tears in his eyes.

"Welp! I have a child to distract," George said as he pulled back and lifted up Iris, making the small girl giggle loudly.

It wasn't long before the twins left with the younger twins. Victoire put herself right next to Harry and she cuddled him. When Molly arrived, Harry teared up again. Molly took one look at Harry before setting the dishes to the side. Cleaning off the soot, she opened her arms for Harry to come over. Harry didn't hesitate to get up and hurry over to Molly and hugged her. Bill and Fleur weren't upset by this, they both knew that Molly's hugs were like magic. The instant Harry entered her arms, he broke down again. "You poor doll," Molly cooed as she held him close. "I brought you three dinners. After your appointment, you just relax and give yourself a good cry, alright? It's no good to bottle these things up," Molly cooed as she rubbed Harry's back. "But don't let the past distract you from the now, alright?" she said with a soft smile. "Losing family is hard, I know," she said with a weak smile. "It's best to let it all out, and then focus on your family."

It wasn't long before Molly left with Victoire and it wasn't long after that before the mind healer arrived. They had managed to find a mind healer that came to homes to do these appointments. Fleur and Bill left the room so they could proceed with their session. It was three hours later when Harry came into the kitchen with tear streaks down his face and a broken look in his eyes. Bill looked at Fleur and nodded. Fleur walked over to get the meals and utensils before heading up to their bedroom. Bill walked over and looked at Harry. Harry was in a fragile state and when he was like this Bill learned it was best to listen to his gut. "Cub?" That seemed to get a reaction from Harry. Harry looked up with his broken eyes at Bill. "Cub, let's go upstairs." Bill wasn't trying to get a response, he knew he wouldn't get one. Guiding Harry upstairs and to their room, Bill looked at Fleur who was already dressed in her nightwear and already drawing a bath for Harry.

After washing Harry down and getting him dressed in pyjamas, Bill walked him over and got him into the bed. Once Harry has settled, Bill smiled weakly. "Let's eat some food, alright?" After helping Harry eat, Bill ate his food as Harry laid there. Bill was trying to figure out what to do for Harry. This man had sacrificed everything for the Wizarding World and he was determined to help piece Harry back together. There was a whimper and Bill looked at Harry. Normally, Harry didn't speak at all until the next morning.

"Sorry...I'm...So...Broken," Harry whimpered out before fat heavy tears fell from his eyes. Bill looked at Fleur before looking at Harry. But before he could speak Fleur did.

"Harry, some of the best things are broken," she said with a weak smile.

"No one is perfect, Harry," Bill reaffirmed.

Harry whimpered more as the tears fell faster. "How do...I deserve...you two," Harry sobbed out.

"Je les déteste, les maudis en enfer où ils appartiennent*" Fleur cursed softly in French, hating the British wizarding population.

"You sacrificed everything else," Bill said bitterly before pulling Harry close. Fleur didn't hesitate before cuddling Harry, wrapping him with both of his partners. "We have you, Harry,"

Harry whimpered before forcing out, "I love you both." He cuddled into both of them and shut down completely, allowing himself to go into that numb state of being.

"We love you, too, Harry," both Fleur and Bill whispered out to him.

**Author's Note:**

> * I hate them, curse them in hell where they belong.
> 
> I'm sorry


End file.
